Metformin is an orally administered drug that is approved to treat patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes. It increases insulin sensitivity, decreases triglyceride levels and promotes weight loss in diabetics. This is proposed to determine whether metformin will promote weight loss and alter lipid levels in a positive fashion.